mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Future Map Game Reloaded
This map game is transwikied from:http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Reloaded *A Map Game is a page where a user directs a country, faction, or species. During the game, a regular map is posted to show the size of everyone's country. Each user ca n expand, declare war, ally themselves with others, and explore! This idea is from the Alternative History Wiki, which is a great wiki and I'm sure there are a few AltHistory wiki users on this wiki too. Note: the first 2 games over at Future Wikia ended in a disaster without exceeding the 21st century. Now, be ready to join Future Map Game Reloaded. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. *Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. *I will eventually post a negotiation page, where users keep track of their relations with other countries, along with making treaties, negotiations, and settlements. *Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter *Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years *One day is a turn. *Editing previus turns is cheating. *I will make an Earth map each turn (if you want to, feel free!). However, I can make a map of the Moon, Mars, *Mods are able to create radom events and will represent a npc nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods *also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. *After you do 3 implausilities you are banned from the game. *Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! *Have fun! Nations Put your signature by a country you want to control! Feel free to add an existing nation! Also don't foreget that when you destroy another country to cross out its name a nd say what happened to it (i.e.Mexico Unified with Canada and the USA into the United States of North America) *China: Ace009 (talk) 21:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *USA: MMauritti (talk) 23:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 23:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *Australia: *Italy: User:Likercat (talk) 10:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) *Russia: Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 16:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) *India: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *France: Pierceofmary (talk) 14:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mods If bolded and has a asterisk after it you are excepted. Neo-ratc3333 (talk) 20:01, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ratc is blocked. ' ' I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ' Ace009 (talk) 00:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC)'Can I please???? User:Likercat (talk) 10:44, September 8, 2014 (UTC) can i? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I would like to apply, simply because we only have 1 mod, and you and Local are the only players with more experience than me in this game. No Offence but you guys are too new. : ok den :( Wall of Shame If your name appears in here you are banned from the game and can no longer post anything. Archives The Game 2014 Russia: 'After Russia's annexation of Crimea, Putin '''SECRETLY '''starts funding rebels in eastern Ukraine, specifically in Donetsk and Luhansk. We start training our military on the border of Ukraine. We start influencing Belarus(Turn 1 of 3). We tell the world that we have no intention of invading Ukraine or grabbing their land. '''France: '''France condemns Russia for Annexing Crimea from Russia. We have planed extensive economic and political sanctions against you. France beings to ('Secretly) send Anti-Amour and Light Arms to the Ukrainian miliary. The Far-Right "Front National" wins E.U elections. (Turn 1 part 1 Jan-June 2014) : Russian Dip: 'Vladimir Putin celebrates Front National winning the elections in France. We hope that Marine Le Pen wins the French presidential elections in 2016. '''Italy: '''Italy condems Russia for the Annexation of Crimea, '(Secretly) '''We send supplies to the Ukrainan Army, In the Opinion Polls it shows the Democratic Party Rising in popularity, the New Centre-Right (NCD) also becomes very popular, some speculating that it can beat the Democratic Party in the 2018 Elections '''Guys, you can't just start this on your own. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Wait what?, i thought the mods startdes this turn, also if we resestart the turn then we will have to do everything again ser:Likercat (talk) 11:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I started it. But I felt that this game would never start. And restarting it seems useless anyway, we have already started Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 15:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) i agree tech, so what do you say edge, it will be easier if we continue User:Likercat (talk) 15:22, September 8, 2014 (UTC) We don't have mods people. I never got approval. Let me talk to Sine or someone about it first. You may continue with this turn but do not start another. Remember people realism over style (Dont make a Libertarian America,Imperial Japan or a Ultra-Nationalist UK etc) People get it well can i make italy fascist between the years 2035-2045? or socialist Category:Map Games Category:Future Map Game Reloaded